dark_magic_apocalyptic_disney_world_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Basta Hanson
Basta Hanson is the main protagonist in the Take Back the Parks series. The leader of the Kingdom Fighters, his sole purpose is to bring back his childhood memories at Walt Disney World. Early Life (Birth to Early teen years) Basta was born Basta Jamie Hanson on July 16, 2064, in London, England. He is the second oldest of four children. His siblings are Barbossa Hanson, Logan Hanson, and Angelina Hanson. As a child, Basta was taught by his mother to be courteous and have a decent job. His father cut him and his siblings some slack. At 10 years old, his parents divorced and him and his siblings went with their father while their mother lived alone. Their father homeschooled the siblings while teaching them basic survival techniques, like self defense, combat, and tracking. Overall, the four of them had a very well put together life. Teenage Years to Early Adult Life At the age of 14, Basta was given the vacation of a lifetime. His father, his siblings, and him all went on a Walt Disney World vacation. It was an experience Basta would never forget. They stayed at all the resort hotels, went to each area of Disney, and collected many memorabilia. By age 16, Basta had grown an unhealthy obsession with all things Disney. At 18 years old, Basta became an independent young man with his older brother Barbossa who was 2 years older than him. He began to work while attending Cambridge University, studying recreational activities. When he turned 21, he had to drop out of college because of lack of interest and trying to hold a job. By 23, he was already very much broke. When he was 25, Basta's father passed away from a brain tumor. This left him devastated. But that all changed when he met Rosalinda Marcus, a Disney freak like him. The two began to date and it was one of his more happier moments. They would plan Disney trips together and go on them as a couple. But that would soon change on one day. Purge Day It was April 17, 2089. Basta was less than 3 months away from his 25th birthday. He was in Disney World with Rosalinda. They had just left their hotel room at the Port Orleans: Riverside resort. They went to Epcot and they were having a grand time. As they went through the park, they heard gunfire and screams. They were shocked to see that an extremist group had stormed Walt Disney World and began to wreak havoc. The two tried to escape, but ultimately, it was Basta who escaped. Rosalinda was shot in the back and killed, while Basta suffered severe cuts to his back, where he lost consciousness after boarding a bus to leave Epcot. About three hours later, he woke up in the hospital, an oxygen mask over his mouth, and stitches all down his back. He was devastated to hear that the love of his life was killed. When he returned home to England, he knew that something had to change. And he made the change he needed to make. Joining the Kingdom Fighters Ultimately, Basta made it his duty to start plotting to save his childhood home. He began to train physically, mentally, and psychologically. He and his siblings knew that one day, they would have to go into Disney World and try and save it. On July 18, 2095, just two days after Basta's 31st birthday, Basta and his siblings made the move to Disney World from England. The four of them settled in the Port Orleans: French Quarter resort and they have stayed there ever since. Thus, Basta created the Kingdom Fighters. Life in the Kingdom Fighters Basta had made some significant marks on his Kingdom Fighter life. But nothing can be more devastating than when he was part of a mission to overthrow the leader of the Kingdom Destroyers. While evacuating the area, Basta received a nearly fatal wound to the right side of his belly. He managed to survive the injury, but it did leave a significant scar on his belly. He then got a new girlfriend, Emma Swan. Personality Being the leader of the Kingdom Fighters, it comes as no surprise that Basta possesses all of the traits of being a leader. He is described as being very loyal, quick-thinking, determined, judgemental, and very resourceful. When he is with his fellow Fighters, he is charismatic, caring, sympathetic, sweet, down-to-earth, and very peaceful. In combat however, it is a completely different story. He can turn into a monster. He is ambitious, bloodthirsty, brutal, ruthless, sarcastic, and sadistic. Physical Appearance Before he made his actual physical change, Basta is described as being 6'2", weighs about 150 lbs. He has short black hair and bluish grey eyes. He had only one tattoo and that is of a reaper on his back. After being released from the hospital and returning home to England, he made his official Kingdom Fighter change. He dyed his hair blue, but it looked like several shades of blue were added to his hair. He began to work out more, gaining an additional 45 lbs in muscle alone. He has a single nose ring on the right side of his nose. He is now covered in tattoos and has a thin yet noticeable scar on the right side of his belly. Combat Experience * He is a certified black belt in karate, judo, and kickboxing. * He uses dual katanas, combat knives, and karambit knives. * He is an expert marksman. * He is a skilled assassin. Basta Hanson's leather jacket.jpg|Basta Hanson's leather jacket Basta Hanson- pants.jpg|Basta's jeans Basta Hanson- gloves.jpg|Combat gloves Basta Hanson- boots.jpg|Combat boots Basta Hanson-shirt.jpg|Basta's shirt Basta's katanas.jpg|Basta's katanas Basta's combat knife.jpg|Combat knife (2) Basta's karambit.jpg|His karambit (2) Basta's brass knuckles.jpg|His black brass knuckles Basta's handgun.jpg|His Glock 19 handgun (2) Basta- running shoes.jpg|Basta- running shoes Basta Hanson.jpg|Basta's motorcycle Category:Kingdom Fighters Category:Blue Haired People